1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound apparatus and method that measure information of interest based on a user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal from a body surface of an object to a target region in the body and acquires an image of soft tissue tomography or blood flow by using information on an ultrasound signal reflected from tissue in the body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is small in size and inexpensive, and is capable of displaying an ultrasound image in real time. Furthermore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is safe because an object is not exposed to X-ray radiation. Hence, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used along with other image diagnosis apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine, and a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus.